A Letter To Santa (Draco's Version)
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is written for a friend who asked why I didn't include a letter from Draco to Father Christmas. This is the letter Draco sent and the response it got from two kind spirits. If you read Abracadabra, then you know who I am talking about. I wish to thank J.K. Rowling for bringing us Harry and his friends. Pairings are none, but it could be the start of one.


A Letter To Santa (Draco's Version) Keeperoliver

A/N: One of my reviewers wished to see a letter from Draco, and I think it is well overdue. I hope it has been long enough for you to go back and read Abracadabra to see how close I came. As always, Ollie the Keeper. May you all have a joyish and wonderful Holiday Season.

Draco's Version- It was his eleventh birthday and also two weeks away until Christmas. Yet his mood was that of someone wishing he was somewhere else. It was not a safe feeling he had. He feared for his Mother as his Father had become quite hostile towards her and him. They could do nothing right and it was getting to where he could expect a beating no matter whether he did something or not. Same for his Mother.

His Father had to go on a business trip with the family house elf Dobby and would be gone for a few days. This gave his Mother and him a break and hopefully some rest.

He used this time to try and figure out what he could do to get him and his Mother out of the mess they were in and away from his Father and the rest of his friends.

Draco tried to remember when it was that his Father began to change, and why. It seemed like about a year ago when it began. His Father had received word that all known supporters of Lord Voldemort would have their personal belongings checked for dark objects. His Father did not like the way they did their searches. If an object was found on the property they were checking that was just tainted dark, it and it's owner were taken into custody. He began making many trips to Diagon Alley with his arms full of dark objects.

It helped that the money he gave Fudge protected him long enough for him to dump all the objects he had that were dark. Or at least he thought he did. He forgot about the book he was watching for the Dark Lord.

Here it was a year later, and the Ministry still had not searched their home for Dark Objects. They hadn't even been given a notice of a search. When the time arrived for his business trip, he took the book with him and hoped a search would be made while he was gone. It never took place.

Draco saw how this affected his Father and it wasn't pretty. He was used to the language he used when he was upset or mad. He learned long ago to stay away from him when he was like the same couldn't be said for him Mother. She had taken many blows from his Father and stopped him from seeking out his son to do the same.

Dobby saw this as well, and he received many blows when he tried to stop his master from striking his mistress and young master.

It got even worse when Lucius began trying to get rid of the book he was watching for the Dark Lord. It seems that the market had been flooded with dark objects and that no more could be taken. He was now stuck with this book and no idea how to rid himself of it. He tried to get Dobby to take it away, but when he tried to take the book, it burned the poor elf's hands so bad he had to drop it. This got him a beating from his master for failing to carry out what he told to do.

This carried on for seven more months, until Draco began thinking about leaving to go to school. It finally got to a point where he was counting the days he had left before he got to leave. Then he got to feeling bad about it, because he would be leaving his Mother behind to face his Father alone. If there was only a way to protect her. He was outside his home watching some children playing in the park across from him property and heard them talking about there being a Christmas in July. How could there be a Christmas in July? Surely this had to be a joke. But then he thought, if this was true, then maybe he could get a letter out to someone who could help him and his Mother. He wrote a letter to Santa and addressed it to the North Pole. He called for Dobby and asked him, "Dobby, do you know where this is if I asked you to take it to Father Christmas?"

Dobby looked at the letter and looked back at his young master, "Yes sirs Master Draco, Dobby knows. Does you want me to be taking it?"

Something happened to Draco that caused Dobby to take a step backwards. He laughed and Dobby never saw him do it before. "I would very much like it if you took it to him Dobby. Thank you."

Dobby's idea of Father Christmas was of course Albus Dumbledore. However when he got to his office, it was empty, so he left the letter on the desk for him to find. Once Dobby was gone, so was the letter.

The spirit of Lily Potter took the letter and brought it to James for them both to read. Lily had been watching his office because of what he tried to do with their son in the first place. Taking Harry to her sister Petunia, was unforgivable.

They both sat down and read the letter placed on Dumbledore's desk and once again felt a child was in danger from a relative. Something had to be done to get him away from the danger, but how to do it would take some planning. Somehow, this house elf would have to be a key part of their plans.

James knew of the Malfoy family and their pure blood mentality. This boy did not seem to follow in his father's footsteps. Lily began to have feeling for him and did not even know him. James didn't have the same deep feelings for the child, but he felt for him just the same. Some how they would help the child get out of this predicament.

James decided he would have to look in on the household and find out when would be the best time. It came sooner than he thought. He found out that Lucius would be paying a visit to Knockturn Alley the weekend following Harry's birthday and he would be taking Draco and Dobby with him for Draco's school supplies that he still needed.

While James was doing his spy work, Lily took out the letter and was reading it again.

TO FATHER CHRISTMAS:

SIR. I WISH I KNEW WHERE TO START WITH THIS. I GUESS I SHOULD INTRODUCE MYSELF FIRST. MY NAME IS DRACO MALFOY AND I AM ELEVEN YEARS OLD.

MAYBE I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS, BUT I HAVE TO TRY SOMETHING. I NEED YOUR HELP. WELL NOT JUST ME, AS MY MOTHER DOES TOO.

MY FATHER BELIEVES IN SOMETHING THAT I DO NOT. HE FEELS HE IS ABOVE MOST EVERYONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE THE MALFOY NAME. IT IS BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HE CALLS BLOOD STATUS. I FEEL IT IS JUST SOMETHING HE USES TO CAUSE PAIN TO OTHERS. HIS FRIENDS ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY HE DOES.

BECAUSE I FEEL DIFFERENTLY, HE TREATS ME LIKE I AM NOT OF HIS BLOOD AND BLAMES MY MOTHER FOR THE WAY I AM. HE BEATS HER AND I FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN, WE DON'T THINK LIKE HE DOES.

WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO PLEASE HIM, AND NOTHING WE DO IS RIGHT.

AS YOU CAN TELL, I DON'T LOVE MY FATHER AND WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM. WHAT I DON'T WISH TO DO IS ABANDON MY MOTHER THOUGH. I FEAR FOR HER EVEN WHILE I AM HERE. IF I WASN'T AROUND TO HELP HER, IT WOULD CRUSH ME.

THIS IS PROBABLY A STRANGE REQUEST FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU, BUT IF YOU ARE REAL, THEN IT SHOULD BE SOMETHING YOU COULD HELP ME WITH.

IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME, THEN I WILL HAVE TO DO IT FOR MYSELF, SOMEHOW. WELL, NOT STRICTLY BY MYSELF AS OUR HOUSE ELF DOBBY WILL ASSIST ME. HE IS MY ONLY FRIEND AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME, EVEN TAKING BEATINGS FOR ME. I HATE WHEN HE DOES IT, YET I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.

I BELIEVE I HAVE TAKEN UP ENOUGH OF YOUR TIME AND I AM SORRY FOR BRINGING MY PROBLEMS TO YOU.

BY THE WAY, IS THERE REALLY A CHRISTMAS IN JULY?

LOOKING FOR YOUR REPLY:

DRACO MALFOY AND NARCISSA MALFOY (MY MOTHER)

Draco's Version-} This is how the entire chain of events took place.

Draco placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to (Father Christmas North Pole) and then placed it on his desk. He didn't know if an owl could deliver it or not. That was why he asked Dobby if he knew how to get a letter to Father Christmas. Dobby took the letter after Draco made a copy of it in case Dobby had been mistaken. He then got ready for bed, and placed the letter on the desk after he made the second letter.

In the morning he got up and dressed for the day. He went down stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he saw his Father and one of his friends sitting at the table. He turned and started back out when he heard his Father call him back in. He turned back into the kitchen, "Yes Father?"

"Why isn't your Mother down here yet? We are ready for our breakfast and Dobby is taking care of some business for me. Go get her and tell her to get her lazy arse moving."

"Yes Father." Draco said it as sarcastically as he could without putting himself in trouble. It seemed to have worked for the moment, but the true test would come later when the friend as gone.

He made his way upstairs to find his Mother and when he did, he wanted to run back down stairs and kill his Father. His Mother was on her bed, black and blue from a beating she had been given. He walked over to her and took her hand. When she pulled her hand away from him. It scared him. She didn't know it was Draco that held it. "No more please. I can't take anymore or I will surely die."

Draco heard his Mother begging to be left alone. Now he had to find a way out of this for his Mother and himself, by any means. If he could contact his god father, he would. Unfortunately, the use of the family owl was restricted to him. He would have to use an outside service and in order to do that, he would have to leave the house. His Father would never agree to that. Draco and his Mother were captives in their own home, with no hope of escape. Draco got a wet towel for his Mother and used it to ease some of her pain. She began to pull away from him, but when she saw who it was, she pulled him in for a hug. "Draco, I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I did something to annoy your Father last night, and this is how he took care of it. Help me up, would you. I must get downstairs and fix him some breakfast. He told me last night I would have to fix it for him and Harper."

"I know Mother, I was just down there and he sent me up here to get you. Why is he doing this to us Mother? Why does he treat us like slaves?"

"He doesn't wish to show weakness in front of his fellow members. He is trying to take over the leadership of their movement and it doesn't pay to show partiality towards family." Draco helped her to get dressed, but saw where she would need help getting downstairs and in the kitchen. His conviction to get them both out of here had become an obsession. He would get them both out before one of them were killed. He also added Dobby to his plan as they would need help from him if they were to be successful.

Once his Father and Harper were fed, he helped his Mother clean up after them and then helped her back upstairs for her to lie back down and try to get some strength back. He went to his room to see if he could come up with a plan for their escape. He didn't notice that the letter he wrote to Father Christmas was missing.

Draco's Version-}

The spirits of James and Lily Potter read the letter that Draco Malfoy wrote to Father Christmas and decided that something had to be done to save him and his Mother from Lucius Malfoy.

"Lily, they have to go to Diagon Alley eventually, we could try to do something there?"

"But what can we do? We have no physical powers here in our current form. We would have to have help. I think it is time to show ourselves to Harry. We can tell him we couldn't do it until he was ready to leave for school. I don't know what he could do, but maybe he could find help."

"Of course he would have help. Minnie is their Magical Guardian, she can help. Somehow, we have to get both parties in the Alley at the same time. I think we need to separate after we contact Harry, and work on both families to get tem their on the weekend of Harry's birthday."

"That may work, but there is no way I want anywhere near Malfoy, so that leaves him up to you. I think I know a way to get him there though. Suppose, on Harry's birthday, He gets a letter from Amelia Bones that the inspection of his property is to be done on the following day. He would have to take something to the Alley to dispose of it."

"But how do we contact Amelia and get her to believe that it has to be done? Like you said, we have no way to do anything."

"Leave that to me. I think I can get someone to help me, even if it is not Amelia herself."

"You're not thinking of the same person I am thinking of are you?"

"That depends. Are you thinking of Severus?"

"You know I was. Why him?"

"Because right now, other than Harry, he is the only person I can form a mental link with. Now, if you don't wish to hear why and not get angry, you better not say what I think you are going to say."

"I know better than to ask you about Severus. I know you formed a sort of bond with him when you were younger, but I didn't know how strong it was. Is it really that strong?"

Lily reached out her hand to James and caressed his face. "Never doubt my feeling for you my husband. Severus and I did bond, but where he thought it was a lover's bond, I knew it only as a friendship bond. He nearly destroyed it when he said those words to me in our fifth year. He thought it did, as I never contacted him again. I knew he tried it with me, but I ignored it. I will now use the bond as if I was trying to contact him from beyond."

"What if he doesn't go for it?"

"OH, he will go for it alright, or I will haunt him in his sleep."

Draco's Version-}

Severus Snape was preparing for the upcoming school year. He knew it was going to be different this year as Harry Potter, Lily's son would be attending. He had heard that he looked just like his Father and if he did, then Severus would make life miserable for him. He hated the man that took his Lily away from him. Not as much as his friend Sirius Black. Black had been the one to set him up on that prank that would have meant his death if he followed through with it. Just because Potter stopped him, didn't change the fact that he still hated everything about him.

He was sitting there going over his classes when something began to make his thoughts fuzzy. It was like someone was trying to talk to him in his mind. No one had done that since Lily did all those years ago.

"Yes Severus, it is me, Lily. I know this comes to be a shock to you, and I would not have done it if I didn't need your help. Please Listen to what I have to say"

"If you are really Lily, then tell me something only her and I know."

"What, you don't believe I'm really your Lily of the Valley of Muggles?"

"It is you. Are you back to haunt me for the way I treated you back then?"

"I won't, if you do me a favor. It is not for me or Harry. It is for your Godson, Draco and his Mother. They need away from Lucius, Severus. He is going to kill them if we don't do something to help them."

"What can I do? She married him and they had Draco. I know he is not the best Father a boy could have, but it is legal for him to raise him as he sees fit."

"So, you don't care if he beats them for no reason? You don't care if Narcissa is so weak from the beatings, that she could die at her next one?"

"Surely it's not that serious? I know Lucius and though he is strict, he is not that bad."

"Have you talked to them lately?"

"I have no reason to. If I did that, then it may look like I am showing him favoritism when he starts school in a month."

"How could you be doing that if it is just to say hello and ask how they are doing? Look Severus, You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I still need your help. I need you to write a letter to Lucius, telling him that he will be inspected for dark items on the first of August. Send it on the Thirty First of July. I need him to go to Diagon Alley on that day. That is all you need to do, except sign it as Amelia Bones. You will never have to tell anyone you did it, and since it is just you and I who know, I think it is safe to say no one will find out you sent it."

"Isn't the 31st of July your son's birthday? Isn't that kind of a coincidence?"

"So because of that you are refusing me?"

"I didn't say that, Lily. I just think you have something planned."

"I do, but you don't have to know about it. I know you care about Draco, but how do you feel about Narcissa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, how do you feel about Narcissa?"

"I don't understand where this is going?"

"If this works, and we get them both away from Lucius, they will need a place to stay."

"You want me to take them in? Are you crazy? That would mark me. I can't believe you would ask that of me?"

"I guess you don't really care about them then? I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to come ask for your help. The people in charge aren't as omnipotent as one would believe."

"Would you please quit it Lils, you're starting to give me a head ache. Give me a few minutes while I write the Letter for you. Would you want me to send it so that he will receive it early in the morning?"

"Definitely."

With this taken care of, now she had to wait for James to get Minerva to take Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley on his birthday.

Draco's Version-}

Everything came together and James was to be with Malfoy and Lily with Harry and Hermione. The best thing about the trip was the wand that Hermione had. It was special wand with properties the likes of which had never been seen before. Even Albus Dumbledore was amazed by it's power. It may be a factor in getting Draco away from Lucius, and then maybe even Narcissa could be saved. She wouldn't be making the trip to the Alley, so it would have to come later.

All that needed to get done was the timing of Harry meeting Lucius and able to save Draco. James was to get Lucius to become aggravated over something and try to take it out on Draco.

It started with Harry buying wands for Ron, Ginny and Luna. Ron's had been easy and he carried his out with him, while Luna's and Ginny's had to be made because of the special material being used. It was similar to Hermione's and needed to be assembled.

They left Ollivander's and were going to purchase what was left of the list when they heard a cry.

Lucius had just lost money on some of his items and wasn't in a good mood. He left the store and went to step out into the Alley when he tripped. He didn't see what tripped him, but it didn't matter. He took it out on Draco and pulled him down the Alley. He began to hit him with the cane when Dobby, who went with them, got between Lucius and Draco and took the blows meant for Draco. The next thing Draco saw was his Father flying down the Alley and hitting the wall. He turned the other way to see a group of people that included the most beautiful girl he ever saw. If it was them he had to thank, then he looked forward to it.

Draco's Version-}

A/N- I know this is not a good ending, but if you were to go to another of my story's you would find out what happens to Draco and Narcissa. It is in the story called Abracadabra.

I had to do this for a person I call a friend. He asked why I didn't have a version based on Draco's point of view. So, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
